Maybe This Time
by faded harmony
Summary: "Maybe this time, I'll be lucky; Maybe this time-He'll stay... Maybe. Just Maybe. Hazel thinks she's done with boys- but boy, is she so wrong. Written for PJO Ship weeks numero cinco! (Almost done! YAY!) Frank/Hazel Frazel wutevah. "Maybe This Time" by GLEE. ENJOY THE FEELS.


**Ehh what's this? More PJO Ship weeks? And three days before the Mark of Athena? what blasphemy is this?**

**Yeah iim slowwwww to update this stuff oh well. :| Yayyyy. It's Frazel week! Enjoy teeh fluff while it lasts. I certainly hope I don't kill myself for the Mark of Athena.**

**I already read the first five chapters...and got spoiled a lot on tumblr...but OHMYGODS ASHGasedfhbrtfg I CAN NOT EXPRESS ASHDGserdf WHAT I AM FEELING I CAN'T ASGwertfhgWE#RDF!rtgrtfgHe**

**Okay I'm done. Song is by GLEE (BARF- NO JKS) Called Maybe This Time. Hurr hurr hurr.**

_**"Maybe this time, I'll be lucky; Maybe this time-He'll stay...Maybe this time, For the first time, Love won't hurry away...  
He will hold me fast; I'll be home at last, Not a loser anymore, Like the last time, And the time before..."**_

* * *

Hazel was _so_ done with boys. They were crazy at all times, aggravating, obnoxious, and they never stayed for very long. She was done. No more boys. Done. Zilch. No more. She was so done.

Hazel felt herself hugging her warm purple sweatshirt. She hated doing watch duty. She always did it with Bobby, who was always trying to have a serious conversation about Snickers bars. In almost every mention of the chocolate bar he so dearly loved, he would snicker and then laugh loudly, just to the brink of insanity. He would chuckle like it was some huge joke, but Hazel didn't see the connection between the Snicker bar and Bobby's amusement.

She was an outcast. The only one she found consolation with was her brother, Nico di Angelo. He was the other child of Pluto, the one Reyna and Jason didn't trust. Ambassador of Pluto, they said. More children of Pluto. Oh, snap. Reyna had not been pleased when they showed up with her and her brother. Especially all the bad things she caused...  
As if the cohort could use any more bad luck. Hazel kicked the ground with the tip of her boot, but it felt numb outside. It was far too cold to be doing guard duty. The armor was cold to the touch, and metal like this didn't heat up very quickly. She might have complained, but metal hated her in general. Especially gold. She hated gold.

"Bobby, give it up already," Gwen, the older centurion sighed. There was an extra hand on tonight because of the recent occurrences around camp- and also because the fifth _always_ got the worst jobs. Gwen was hugging close to the torch in her hand as they stood guard outside the Caldecott tunnel. Her hair was tied back and her helmet covered her face, but Hazel secretly saw her smiling.

Hazel looked up at the night sky. The only thing she had seen interesting today was a helicopter flying low over the tunnel before vanishing into the horizon. Hazel liked helicopters. She also liked cupcakes. Cupcakes were something Sammy had...  
No, she told herself. Stop it. Don't think. Try not to freeze to death. Think about helicopters. The way they spin and how they are able to fly. Anything but your blackouts...

"I still don't understand how anyone could hate Snickers," Bobby said. "I can't believe Jason would have hated Snickers either or-"  
Jason. That was a sore subject for the fifth cohort. They weren't the best one to begin with, but last year- before Hazel had joined them- he had lead the attack on Mt. Orthys and defeated the titan of constellations. A titan of constellations. Hazel didn't ask it, but how hard could it be to defeat a titan of stars? Hit it until it died? She had a suspicion it was a lot harder than it looked, because the other legionnaires made a big deal over it.

Jason didn't look extraordinary at first glance. He was quiet at most times. And a little shy, if you were to receive him that way. Hazel had seen him fight, however- and she saw why he had been raised upon the shield to be Reyna's partner. She felt a small grin crawl onto her face. Jason had been pretty embarrassed when Hazel had asked him about that. He disappeared shortly after.

It had been hard on his cohort. Hazel had been there long enough to know how much he meant to his friends. Now it was December- and they were without any sort of clues to how to find him.

* * *

Like all her other nights, it was cold. This night it was only Bobby with her, because Gwen was helping Reyna at muster. Bobby was keeping himself warm by doing jumping jacks in the dark.  
Hazel fanned herself, despite the chilly atmosphere. To think, it was summer too. The temperature didn't agree. "Bobby, you look ridiculous."

Bobby jumped up and down some more while flapping his arms. "I don't-" his words were cut off from his sudden exercise. "-really-" The more he flapped his limbs the more chopped up his words got. "-care."

Hazel grinned in the light of the tunnel entrance. Tonight was a clear cloudless night- like most skies she watched when on guard duty. She loved watching the stars. They were so bright and beautiful- distant, yet looking at them made you feel small and so close enough to touch them.

Something stirred on the highway. She alerted Bobby, who stopped mid-jump, and took out his sword. Hazel took out her_ spatha,_ which was a lot taller than her. "Monsters, you think?" Bobby asked nervously.

"You sound scared." Hazel noticed.

Bobby puffed out his chest. "Scared, me? Psh. Only girls are scared." He took his sword and held it in a fighting position. "Ain't nothing gonna frighten me."

A car honked loudly from the highway, and he jumped. Hazel laughed. Bobby scowled and sheathed his sword. He turned in the direction of the highway and squinted. "Is that...a person?" He asked.

Hazel heard a boy- definitely a boy- cursing from across the way. She scanned the area, before something stumbled out of the clearing and raced for the doorway.

"Woah!" Bobby put on his best authoritative voice. "You have no right to be trespassing! This is private property!"

"Private property my-" The boy panted, and nearly collapsed. He leaned his hands on his knees as he took deep breaths. He looked like he had been running. He also looked cold. Hazel felt sympathetic for him- he looked like he was freezing. She was wearing a multiple layered coat, and he didn't even have gloves.

He eyed their weapons warily. Hazel now suspected he was either a demigod or a monster. Seeing as he wasn't attacking, she doubted the latter. "Demigod," she said. "What is your name?"  
"Frank," he panted as he got up and stretched. "Would you mind not impaling me with your-"

"Oh," Hazel said as she tucked away her spatha. It had been angled towards his chest by accident. "And it's a spatha."

"Calvary," Bobby nodded with respect. "I like elephants better though."

"Well I know that," Hazel smiled at her friend. "Come. We'll take you to Reyna."

"I have a feeling that's someone important..." Frank muttered. Now as he got closer, Hazel could study him more closely. He looked young, she could suppose. Maybe fourteen. Fifteen at most. He had a tiny rounded face and arched eyebrows like he was always being surprised. His build was more of a swordsman, but it didn't match the quiver and bow strapped to his back. He was obviously of some Asian descent, and not that Hazel would have taken that to offend him. She was a 'colored girl.' She knew the insults people threw at her, and she hoped no one else would use it against him. Well, knowing Octavian, he'd find a way... That augur got under Hazel's skin and she knew it. She hated his guts- almost as much as she hated seeing the guts of murdered plushies from his oracle reading during senate debates.

"I'll stay out here and cover your spot," Bobby said. "You show Frankie to an empty room. Maybe the stables."  
"It's Frank," Frank protested. Hazel resisted the sudden urge to laugh.

She opened up the tunnel door for him. "Come on," she said. "You look like you've had a rough trip."

"A bed would be nice," Frank admitted. "Or a bath. Food too."

Hazel gave a tinkling laugh. "Maybe. I'll see about the bed. First you have to see Reyna."  
Frank looked nervous, but his expression was etched into her mind. Self-consciously, she felt her heart race a little. Stop it, she scolded herself. You don't need to think about boys at this stage in life. Focus on living and forgetting your past. Focus, Hazel.

As she took the newcomer into Frank, her heart continued to run around the racetrack in a horrible pace. She felt guilty, but her heart wasn't listening.

Well, okay, she thought. Just once. Maybe this time.


End file.
